Dark Magic
by Spydersphinx
Summary: Set in the middle ages. Kurt the Dryad saves and is saved from his prison in Camelot by a slave with a deadly past. Greek mythology meets English history. Fantasy!Fic
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: This chapter and all of the chapters following it have been edited. There have been changes to the storyline, and you're all going to hate me because this means you might have to read it again from the beginning, but I swear, the changes make the story a lot better and make more sense.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters, they belong to Ryan Murphy (who is an incredibly lucky duck) and Fox.**

* * *

><p>"Get out, slave, leave now!" The King sat back down, exhausted from screaming so loudly.<p>

The slave stumbled out of the dining hall, clutching the dirty plates to his chest. When he reached the kitchen, he sat down heavily. The kind kitchen maid took the stack of plates from his shaking hands and he ran a hand through his hair.

"Did you hear the news?" the maid chattered excitedly as she scrubbed the plates.

"No. What's going on?" he asked.

Her face was alight with pure excitement. "They caught a sorcerer today. King Arthur is having him burned at the stake tomorrow morning. It's so exciting! I'll be going down to watch."

The slave was exhausted already as it was but his curiosity got the better of him. Thinking quickly, he straightened his face into one of pure innocence and asked her, "Are they going to be feeding him anything?"

The maid's brow furrowed. "I shouldn't think so. He is a _prisoner."_

"But even he deserves a last meal, doesn't he?"

The maid, who really was very, very kind, seemed to be thinking again. "Well, I suppose so..."

"I'll bring it down to him then. Thanks, Rachel." he said quickly, snatching the bowl from her and hurrying down the dungeon steps.

Two stupid guards stood in front of the dungeon doors. The slave made himself look as insignificant as possible and sure enough the guard let him pass, pretending they didn't even see him. He was hardly welcomed in this castle, being a slave he shouldn't be allowed to walk in here. But he had an interesting history that made him an exception.

Unlocking the door to the prisoner's dark, damp cell with the key from the kitchen, he could only see mounds of straw in the pale shafts of moonlight. He placed the bowl of food on the grimy floor and ventured deeper into the cell.

"Hello?"

There was murmuring coming from the corner of the cell. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. The noise stopped abruptly. Something shifted in the corner. It was moving closer and closer. It stood in front of him in the darkness. A deep sigh echoed around the cell and a floral scent filled the damp air.

Then, his mind went blank.

His mind was so blissfully empty, it was a relief. No worries or doubts plaguing his thoughts. It was like a black hole swirled around in his skull.

A voice echoed in his head, a slightly high-pitched, musical voice. It seemed to be talking to itself, he thought in calm amusement.

"Curses," the voice said, "It's just a slave. (Said slave was affronted) I should have checked before enchanting him." A sigh. "He'll have to do though, Juniper." It said resignedly, then, silence.

The blackness engulfed his head again. A word popped into his mind, he wasn't sure if it was a sound like a voice or an actual word written inside his brain but he was very sure of what it said. "Walk". The slave began walking. "Wait, pick up the bowl." Sure now that it was definitely a voice, Blaine began wondering whose voice it was while he picked up the bowl immediately. "Get out of the Kingdom. Act naturally." The voice said curtly, calmly.

The slave knew the way out, he had never been out, but he knew the way. He walked briskly until the voice said "Walk more slave-like." He instantly slowed his pace. Somehow, he knew that it was best to follow the voice's orders. He took the route through the silent sleeping city and soon he was outside of its walls.

Suddenly, the blissful emptiness was lifted and all his sensible thoughts came hurtling back into his mind so fast, he felt the world spinning. He was standing at the edge of the forest. A butterfly fluttered off his shirt and landed on a blade of grass.

Panic constricted his throat. He was all alone and outside the castle. He looked around, the gates were closed. He had always dreamed of escaping the castle but he was never brave enough to do it, knowing that if he was caught that it would be the end of his sad, sorry life. He had entertained many scenarios in his head about escaping into the woods, but in all of them he was muscular, 6 feet tall and wielding a sword, slaying the guards chasing after him. The reality of now, however, was that he was alone outside, in the dead of night, while the King partied inside his dining hall.

He looked around. How did he get out? Wait-there was no way he- He looked down at his hands. They were covered in scratches, he had climbed the wall. He concluded calmly, his stomach sinking a little, that this was merely a dream.

The butterfly twitched and started transforming, its wings elongating and shattering into arms, legs and body of something not human. The slave soon found himself face to face with the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. He had soft silky brown hair, pointed ears and a pale freckled face, that glowed in the moonlight. Dark green vines twined around the length of his fair lean arms. He wore a sleeveless shirt and tight pants that were made out of some soft brown material, like tree bark. And he had ice blue eyes, scrutinizing and judgmental.

He looked like an angel back from battle, from the long dark eyelashes to the sloping curve of his bare instep, looking wilder and wiser and worn down by life but just as beautiful. There was something so innocent, yet so grown up about him drew Blaine in with a strong sense of curiosity

The creature spoke in the voice he had heard in his head earlier, "Hello Blaine. I'm Kurt".


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers from Chapter 1 apply.**

* * *

><p>"B-Blaine? What's that? W-who're you? W-what?" The slave spluttered, slowly back tracking until his shoulder blades were digging into a tree at the edge of the forest.<p>

The creature called Kurt laughed; it was musical, like a tinkling stream. "Blaine? It's your name, of course. And I'm Kurt, like I just said." He smiled warmly, glowing in the moonlight, his eyes remained wary however,

"I don't have a name. I was born a slave, I have no name." Blaine said firmly.

The smile slipped off the creature's face. "You really didn't know your name? Blaine is your name," he said confidently.

He stepped closer to the slave and placed a smooth, warm hand on the slave's chest, Blaine flinched violently, nobody touched him like that since….

Through the thin material, Kurt could feel Blaine's frantically beating heart. He closed his eyes and let his mind search through Blaine's soul, not too deep. Just to find his true name. The little tendrils of his mind grasped something. Hmm, it's never that fast, he thought, opening his eyes; either Blaine's name was always right there on the surface of his mind, or, he looked up at the leaves above his head, the tree's helping.

He looked at Blaine. The slave was staring down at the hand on his chest in wonder, his dark, dirty curls falling in his eyes.

"Blaine, your name is Blaine." He said softly. "Your mother gave it to you."

Blaine's hazel eyes looked up, his eyes sad but relieved. "Blaine. Blaine. Blaine." he rolled the word around his tongue. "And you're Kurt?"

Kurt nodded, amused at the quirky movements of the slave.

In the distance, there came the sounds of yelling, galloping horses and clanking armour.

"We have to move. Like now," Kurt said urgently, taking his hand.

Blaine hesitated, dropping his hand and looking back at the wall.

"Blaine, do you want to go back to the place where people throw things and yell at you? Or do you want to escape with me?" Kurt asked desperately.

He still looked doubtful. He only knew Kurt for 5 minutes; he lived in the castle his whole life.

Kurt looked at him with his frantic blue eyes. "Please, Blaine. Please." He said desperately. "Trust me."

He took Kurt's outstretched hand and they ran together into the woods.

* * *

><p>Leaves and branches whipped past him, everything a green blur and all he knew was that he had to follow Kurt's glowing form in the darkness, keeping a tight hold on his warm hand.<p>

After making sure the guards were left far behind, they slowed their pace.

They had found chewy berries growing on a vine along the way and Kurt declared them safe to eat. So, they plucked as many as they could carry and munched them as they walked. His tongue was trying to get used to the tart, rubbery flavour of the berries, but Kurt was munching away on them like they were freshly baked rolling cookies, which were the height of sophistication in the castle, which were, round, powdery, melt-in-your-mouth cookies.

"So your name is Kurt?"

"Yes, how many times are you going to ask me that?"

"Sorry. What does that mean though?"

"It's German. Full of wisdom." Kurt said smugly.

"What about 'Blaine'?" Blaine asked eagerly.

"Yellow."

"Oh." But he was only disappointed for a second; he still loved his new name.

"It's Gaelic." Kurt said. "Oh." Blaine repeated. He didn't have the foggiest idea what Gaelic was.

"So, I don't mean to be rude," Blaine said conversationally, "but what are you?"

Kurt unwound the vine covering his right arm and showed a raised, shimmering tattoo on the inside of his arm. It was a leaf with tendrils swirling around it.

"Nice," he said politely, not understanding the significance of it at all, "But what are you?"

"You don't know what this is?" Kurt said disbelievingly. Blaine shook his head.

"I'm a dryad."

Blaine had no idea what a dryad was. But he nodded in what he hoped was an understanding manner and pretended to be interested in the surroundings.

Kurt laughed. "You don't know what that is either, do you?"

"Err….No."

"A dryad is a nymph of trees. Oak trees to be exact. But we have power over plants in general."

"Oh." Blaine said yet again.

"Let's hear about you now," Kurt said.

Blaine cleared his throat. "I'm a slave in Camelot. The King treats me horribly. The queen treats me horribly. The knights treat me horribly. The guards pretend I don't exist. My only friends were the kitchen maid, who only pitied me and the rats who lived in my room." He said cheerfully.

Kurt looked shocked and amused at once, the expression looking pretty good on him.

"It's okay, really. I turned out alright, right?"

"Yes, you're perfectly weird in the most normal way." Kurt said with a grin.

A tiny head pooped out from under Kurt's shirt. Seeing Blaine, it made a strangled squeak and retreated back into his shirt. "Hey, hey, Juniper. Come on, don't be shy."

The head came back up, hissing and baring his tiny teeth. It had rough purple scales and big eyes that were narrowed distrustfully at Blaine. He looked back at Kurt and gave him a sceptical look and shook his head. "It's okay, he's nice." Kurt said cheerfully.

The whole body came out. It had spines running down its back and tiny purple wings folded up. It snarled at Blaine.

"A dragon." He breathed. "How'd you get a dragon?"

The expression on Kurt's face changed. "I found him in the woods. A human killed his mother." He said shortly.

"Oh." No wonder he didn't like Blaine. "Hi Juniper." He said, speaking to the dragon. "I'm not gonna hurt you, can I touch you, please?"

Juniper held out the tip of his tail begrudgingly. And Blaine stroked it gently. He was surprised when he started purring.

Maybe this wasn't so bad. He just ran away from home, he may never see Rachel again, he is hanging out with someone he has only known for a day and he was petting a dragon who hated him not 3 minutes before. Yeah, it wasn't so bad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers from Chapter 1 apply.**

* * *

><p>Kurt, Blaine and Juniper ambled through the forest at a steady pace, Kurt gliding along effortlessly, Juniper riding on his shoulder.<p>

Blaine was pretty sure he saw some of the tree roots shrink away when the dryad approached. But maybe he was just mad because he kept tripping and stumbling through the undergrowth, trying to keep up with Kurt.

They talked sometimes, Kurt telling Blaine about his life in Syrus, nymph country.

"Yeah, there are different species of nymph, we originate from Greece but a few have moved here. To the new nymph country."

"Cool! So what can you do?"

"Well, being a dryad, I can control plants, any plants, not just oak trees and I can talk to animals."

Juniper let out a squawk.

Kurt laughed, "That's why I understand dragons."

"Wow."

"But for the past few decades we've had a slight...pest problem."

"Oh Camelot had a lot of pest problems, you know, pigeons, rats, fleas." Blaine shrugged, "Plague."

Kurt snorted delicately, "But I'm sure you've never had to deal with a Kobalos."

"A Kobalos being?"

"Kobaloi are like evil dwarves."

Blaine chuckled, raising a very bushy eyebrow. "Evil dwarves?"

"Hey, they have killed innocent nymphs out there, not just us dryads, the anthousai, the meliai, and they murdered more than 15 naiads. They aren't normally this menacing, they were quite entertaining in the past. But something has changed..."

"What do they do exactly?"

Kurt lowered his gaze, "They grab nymphs and suck out their ichor, magical blood. Drinking ichor is one of the worst things you can do, it gets you addicted, hooked on to it, like a drug, drinking magical blood is not just a criminal offence, it can get you sent to the worst parts of the underworld. And it does no good for you, it gives you a constant craving."

"...wow."

"They have changed, the Kobaloi, more like demons now. It's been bad. At least it has been since I left." Kurt said sadly, "I was one of the few who left, the Order were trying to keep the other Kobaloi out of the country.

"You left?"

"I got exiled." Kurt said faintly.

"But what about your home tree? And your family?"

"They relocated it, but I only need to visit once every century or so. Just outside the main city, and I can still see my family, they have to come out of the country though."

"Why though?"

"I-I don't want to talk about it." He said shortly. His voice cracked at. He sniffled a little.

Blaine fell silent. He took Kurt's hand in his and stroked with his thumb. Kurt let out a shaky breath and smiled gratefully at him. He had the most beautiful smile.

"So do you know what brought on the sudden war?" he said, changing the subject.

"No we don't" he said grimly.

* * *

><p>"Huh," Blaine said, "weird."<p>

They slept under the stars again that night, on the earth near the campfire. They fell asleep immediately, exhausted from walking so much.

But around midnight, Blaine woke in a state of panic, cold sweat making his scratchy shirt stick to his clammy skin. The campfire had died out, putting out enough light for him to identify the two lumps in the darkness. He lay still, his mind arguing with itself trying to decide if he should wake Kurt up about his nightmare like a child or just to go back to sleep, hoping with every cell of his body that the nightmare wouldn't return. In the end, the idea of trying to go back to sleep make the air chill in his chest. So, Blaine groped in the darkness, rustling the leaves, trying to find Kurt. The tears in his eyes made it harder to see. He felt rough scales with his fingertips and something nipped him.

"Ow!"

Kurt sat up. "Blaine?" worry laced through the sleepy slur of his voice. "What's wrong?"

"I h-had a dr-dream, a-and the k-king found me and he started h-hitting me and h-he was laughing and-d everyone was j-jeering and he f-found you and he t-touched y-you and h-he…" he dissolved into more tears.

Kurt pulled him closer and Blaine buried his head into Kurt's chest and cried. "Shh…shh…it's okay. It's okay. He's not here." He stroked Blaine's curly head and whispered silly nothings into his ear until the sobs died down and he only sniffled and hiccuped.

He was suspicious of what the king had done to Blaine while he served him in the castle. He had a feeling that Blaine wasn't telling him everything.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" he murmured into his curly hair. A beat, then two, "Blaine?"

He looked down. Blaine had fallen asleep. Only whimpering a little bit when Kurt lay down and he gripped on to Kurt's tunic tightly, his face calm again.

Kurt didn't fall asleep till the pink dawn peeked over the trees.

* * *

><p>Juniper woke with a start. He needed to pee. Really bad. He turned to Kurt to tell him where he was going and stopped in his tracks.<p>

Blaine's head was lying on Kurt's chest and Kurt's arms were holding his close, his head dipping down, with his cheek pressed against Blaine's curly hair. As the disbelieving dragon watched, Blaine snuggled deeper into Kurt's warmth and Kurt's arms tightened around him and Blaine heaved a contented little sigh.

Juniper decided to go pee by himself.

The dragon knew very well what was going on. He could tell exactly what's going on. He knew that something was creeping up to the boy's hearts. Sneaking slowly, so that they wouldn't notice and curling its tentative vines around their hearts. Building up, twisting around and around, but not strangling. No. it wasn't going to harm them. And it was starting to show.

In the affectionate touches and the darting glances. And the blushing. Oh, the blushing. It made Juniper sick, but it warmed his heart at the same time. How they smiled when the other did. How they laughed at the worst joke. It was messing with their brains. But in a good way.

What is this thing, you ask? Juniper thought sarcastically to himself. Love, of course.

He hurried back to the campsite and saw the two boys get up, realise where they were, blush and smile quickly before standing up to wash. Juniper rolled his eyes.

He couldn't take this any longer. He would have to do something about it.

The boys were walking again. Juniper kept his eyes peeled.

Ah, there was one. He leapt off Kurt's shoulder lightly and wandered off into the woods. This time he climbed on to Blaine and thrust a flower into his hand when Kurt was looking the other way.

Blaine looked at the flower in puzzlement. Juniper jerked his head in Kurt's direction. Getting the idea, Blaine cleared his throat and presented the flower to Kurt in a flourish.

"Stargazers! How did you know?"

Blaine looked sheepish. "Lucky guess, I guess."

"Thank you." Kurt said, tucking the large flower into his shirt pocket.

Juniper rolled his eyes again.

Juniper was ready again.

While they boys were walking along, he "accidentally" pushes Kurt sideways and he stumbles and is caught deftly by Blaine. He straightened up and smiled embarrassedly at Blaine before muttering an apology.

Juniper tugged on his ears in frustration, growling.

* * *

><p>Kurt looked at him in puzzlement.<p>

The final try. Blaine and Kurt were collecting firewood before the sun set. The sky was tinged with reds and purples and a few stars were winking overhead. Perfect.

Blaine had quite a pile of wood in his arms, Kurt was leaning up against the tree, looking up through the branches trying to see the stars.

Blaine set the wood down and Juniper took the chance. He shoved Blaine forcefully in Kurt's direction. Kurt managed to catch him. And when Blaine stood up they were nose to nose.

Juniper watched with anticipation, a smile growing on his face.

"Sorry," Blaine said, clearing his throat, his heart beating faster than usual.

Juniper jumped up and down angrily.

Kurt blushed, mumbling a "It's alright" and pointing up at the sky, "I can see Orion from here."

Juniper decided that it was best to give up, mostly because he had run out of plans.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimers from Chapter 1 apply.**

* * *

><p>"We should reach the village in about two days at the rate we're going."<p>

"And then what?"

Kurt sighed. "I don't know, Blaine."

Blaine frowned slightly. "Where are we going?"

"I have honestly only planned up to the point where we escaped the guards, the rest is a horrible blur."

They fell into a comfortable silence. Both of them lost in their own thoughts.

Blaine spoke up a little while later, while they were resting. "So we haven't seen anyone or anything dangerous yet. I think it's safe to say we left the guards behind."

Kurt smiled, "We haven't seen anything dangerous because there isn't anything magical in this forest. Not even any bears." He frowned, "Actually, for a forest so big, I'm surprised that there aren't any. That's weird."

Juniper sniffed the air suspiciously.

* * *

><p>"I agree," Kurt said, "I think we've left the guards far behind."<p>

"Clearly, I wasn't that important," Blaine shrugged, "What with my history with the King," Blaine seemed to trail deeper and deeper into his own thoughts, talking mostly to himself, "I thought he thought me more important than that, but clearly I was just a piece of scrap left over from dinner, a prisoner from the wars."

Realizing he was talking aloud the whole time, Blaine blinked and looked up. He had an audience, a concerned curt, his eyebrows drawn together in worry, still angelic as ever.

"Blaine," Kurt started slowly, "do you want to talk about it?"

"I will, just not…now," Blaine said carefully.

"Ok," Kurt said, he wouldn't push.

"Wow. They're so many people."

"Yes, Blaine. That is way it's called a village." Kurt said seriously, cracking a smirk.

Blaine punched him softly on the arm.

They were watching the moving mass of people weaving in and out of the village square. Stalls were set up on the corners selling fine handmade jewellery and silk cloth, as well as piles of fruit and dried meat and furs.

"Well, disguise time!" Kurt said cheerfully. He shut his eyes and hummed softly, muttering a little nonsense under his breath. Blaine watched in amazement as the dryad's form shifted a little, and shimmered in front of him. His ears were shrinking; his hair was shooting back into his skull and his back hunching over. A wave of nausea washed over Blaine and he felt his head spinning. He looked away.

"It's best not to watch the transformation." A thin wavering voice said.

Blaine turned back to Kurt and saw, standing in his place, an old man holding a bright purple cane.

"It tends to make humans feel sick." He chuckled dryly.

Blaine couldn't quite wrap his head around what just happened.

He reached out his hand to stroke the old man's wrinkly face. The old man looked startled but didn't back away. When his hand brushed across the dry, withered skin, he didn't feel scratchy skin but smooth, soft skin. Another wave of nausea threatened to overwhelm him but he fought it.

"It's an illusion, Blaine." When he said his name, a little flash of the pale skin and blue eyes shone through the disguise. But then it shifted, the mask intact.

The cane, he realised, was Juniper, also in disguise.

"Now, take this," he said, handing him his leather pouch and his belt, "I'm your grandfather and we are looking for a friend of mine. She lives in this village. Listen for my directions."

He cast Blaine a sly sideway glance. "Just like the time we escaped from the castle."

Kurt held on to Blaine's arm and they walked slowly to the village. For once, Blaine was the strong, lithe walker and Kurt being the slow, clumsy one.

Once they got past the small village gate, they were pushed and shoved into the market place and Blaine screamed and yelled "Excuse me" until he was hoarse.

"Ever the gentleman" Kurt whispered quietly into his ear. "Turn down that road."

Blaine practically elbowed everyone out of the way until he got to the empty road. It was cooler down here and there was nobody around. He wiped a bead of sweat off his forehead before taking Kurt's arm and leading him further down the road.

They reached a small house that was covered in golden honeysuckle. Blaine looked at Kurt and the old man nodded.

He rapped his knuckles on the door and waited.

"Whose house is this?" he said quietly.

"A friend's."

The door opened a tiny crack, and a big green eye appeared.

"MOTHER." It screeched.

The door was thrown open to reveal a sour-faced little girl. Her long blonde hair was plaited into a braid and she was wearing a short sundress. Her dirty knees peeked out from under her yellow skirt.

An older woman appeared at the door, the splitting image of her daughter, same full happy face, long blonde hair and bright green eyes. But her hair on her head and wearing a blue dress embroidered with flowers.

"Yes," she asked quizzically, "And you are?"

"I think you know K- I mean my grandfather," Blaine looked around before whispering, "Can we talk inside?"

The woman stepped aside and let them in, her daughter clinging to her skirt.

Once the door closed, Kurt transformed again and Blaine looked away just in time. The young girl wasn't so lucky, her face turned a startling shade of green before her knees buckled slightly and she dropped to the floor, clutching her stomach.

The woman didn't even notice. "Kurt!"

She rushed to hug him, "Oh Quinny. I've missed you."

She brushed a tear away from her eye, then she saw the girl, who had recovered from her nausea. She pushed her forward.

"Oh, this must be Beth. I was there when you were born you know, and you were so tiny then." Beth frowned.

"Where's Sam?" Kurt asked.

The smile slipped off Quinn's face and her eyes filled with tears. "He's dead."

The whole room fell silent, only Quinn was sobbing quietly. Kurt hugged her again, and she fell apart in his arms, sobbing and sniffling.

Blaine just stood there awkwardly, staring at the two hugging. He felt a sharp tug on his pants, looking down he saw Beth with a frown on her face, holding her pudgy arms out, wanting to be carried.

Blaine picked her up effortlessly and she snuggled down and closed her eyes, a little frown still etched on her face. She trusted a complete stranger. Blaine's heart grew a little bigger and he smiled at the sweet grumpy little girl.

"They came and took him, and they hurt him and took him away from me. They took him. I-I love-ed him K-Kurt." She hiccupped. "And they sent back a note to say he was d-d-dead." A fresh wave of sobs came and Kurt clung tighter. "It's okay, shh shh, now, I'm sorry. He was a good man."

After a good 20 minutes, Quinn calmed down and tried to offer them tea. But he hands were shaking so much that she broke a teacup. Blaine set the sleeping girl on to an armchair and went into the kitchen to help Kurt while Quinn went to freshen up.

"What happened to her husband?" he asked quietly.

Kurt's lips tightened into a straight line. "He was a singer, he sang in musicals and theatre and stuff. But when the King banned all shows, he was left without a job. So he went to the castle, caused a bit of a fuss, but they wouldn't let him in. So when he got back, he searched for a different job. But the King's men found him, so they arrested him, tortured him and he died in the dungeons."

Blaine was silent. "Was he blonde?" Kurt nodded stiffly. "Big lips? Chubby face?" Kurt nodded again, looking up in surprise. "Yeah. How did you know?"

Blaine smiled. "I know who he is. And he's not dead."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimers from Chapter 1 apply.**

* * *

><p>"Wait, what?"<p>

"I know who he is, and he's not dead." Blaine repeated.

"Okay…"

"He's the princess's uh…maid…sitter…person," he said, scratching the back of his neck. "He watches Baby Guinevere. I've seen them together. She adores him. He sings to her."

"Quinn will be so happy." Kurt started, standing up

"No, no, no, no." Blaine grabbed his elbow and steered him back into his chair, where Kurt sat down with an "oof".

"Wait, why not?" he said sharply, "She needs to know."

"Well," Blaine said, "We're going to go rescue him, right?"

"But of course." Kurt scoffed.

"But what if something went wrong and we couldn't bring him back? We don't want to disappoint Quinn."

Kurt deflated before his eyes. "I suppose."

"We'll stay a few nights here and leave for the castle again."

Blaine nodded, his stomach already sinking into itself. He would have to brace himself for the return to his prison.

Juniper's ears perked up.

There was a sudden squealing noise followed by loud crying. Quinn came running out of her bedroom and went into a second room. Curious, the two boys followed.

The blonde woman was cradling a bundle of blue blankets and making hushing noises. The baby was still crying its lungs out and Quinn looked near tears.

"Here, let me." Blaine held out his arms, and Quinn, without a moment of hesitation, handed the baby to Blaine and sunk down to her knees, her head sinking into her hands. Kurt went to kneel beside her and cast a pleading look at Blaine.

Blaine shook his head while he juggled the baby. When he finally found a comfortable position, he rocked the baby and it fell silent almost immediately.

Quinn looked up in the sudden silence. "How di-id you do that?" Her happy eyes were clouded in a misty sadness.

Blaine shrugged. "I don't know."

Kurt went to stand behind Blaine and rested his chin on Blaine's shoulder. "Oh…he's adorable. It's a he, right?" Blaine swallowed thickly, he could smell Kurt's pine-y scent.

Quinn nodded, her eyes softening at the sight of the two boys.

"What's his name?"

"Henry. I gave birth a couple of months after Sam was-"

Blaine tilted his head and stared at the little boy, a little tuft of blonde hair sticking out from under the blanket. His tiny fist resting on the blue blanket.

"Blaine and I will make dinner tonight." Kurt said softly but firmly, glancing at Quinn.

"No." Quinn said, wiping at the tears on her face. "You're my guests, I should cook."

Kurt lifted his head off of Blaine's shoulder and stepped over to Quinn's side and steered her gently towards the door. Blaine missed Kurt's warmth. He placed the sleeping baby back into his cot and followed Kurt and Quinn out the door.

"…You are going to sit outside and sew or read or nap and sip your tea. Blaine and I will handle dinner and watch the children."

"But you are my guests and-"

"No, Quinn. I owe you so much, you will stay here and let us handle things."

By this time, they were outside, in the backyard. There was a lovely garden. Flowers in one corner and vegetables in another and a small coop of hens in a little chicken house. The sun was still high in the sky. It was only afternoon, and a cool summer breeze was wafting through the small house.

"Oh alright," Quinn laughed. "You know where the sheets are, don't you, Kurt? I'm afraid I can only offer you a bed in the living room."

"Compared to the hard forest floor, it will be like sleeping on clouds." Kurt nodded. "Now, you don't get to move an inch. Yes?"

Quinn nodded solemnly. The corners of her mouth twitched slightly. She settled down on the chair in the garden.

Kurt pranced inside and returned quickly with a tea set some sewing material and a sunbonnet.

Quinn laughed again. "Oh, Kurt. I think I'd prefer the hat to the bonnet."

Kurt bowed extravagantly and went back into the house, coming back with a sun hat.

"Thank you, my dear." Kurt giggled and bounded back into the house.

"Right, Blaine." Kurt clapped his hands. "The children are asleep so that's no problem. You can set up our "beds" and I'll start bread making."

Blaine saluted and trumped playfully into Quinn's room and stared at the cupboard for a good five minutes before marching out and saying, "Uh. Where are the sheets?"

"In the little basket in the nursery."

Blaine lifted the lid of the wicker basket and discovered brightly coloured sheets. He chose a red and blue blanket, that seemed big enough to share and he found spare pillows in a cupboard next to it.

After tossing them in a corner of the living room, he checked on Beth and Henry, who were both fast asleep and went back into the kitchen.

Kurt was kneading a ball of dough. A light coat of flour was covering his clothes and even his hair. Blaine stood in the door, watching him work, seemingly unnoticed.

"Are you going to help me or stand there and watch?"

"Well, the view is quite lovely." He said, not believing that he was actually flirting with a dryad. A little puff of flour was aimed at him and he was soon white in the face.

"Hey!"

"You asked for it, you cheeky little-BLAINE!"

Kurt was even whiter than before when he glared at Blaine.

Blaine laughed before wrestling Kurt's dangerous flailing arms who wanted to smack him and put flour all over him clothes.

They stopped and found themselves nose to nose again, Kurt could count all the green flecks in Blaine's gorgeous hazel irises.

They turned to find an angry little girl staring at them, with Juniper in her arms, a funny look on his face.

"Hi Beth."

"Me wanna help." She said, pointing at the dough.

"Okay, sweetie. Come here."

So the three of them separated the dough and rolled them into little balls before setting them on a tray to let them prove.

Once they were done, they were all covered in flour.

"Me wanna see mama."

"No, no Beth. We can't disturb mama." Blaine said, smiling.

"Mama," Beth frowned.

"We can't see mama now, sweetie." Kurt said in a strained voice.

"MAMA NOW!" She waddled towards the door.

"Do you wanna bake a cake, Beth honey?" Kurt said desperately.

She froze, her hand on the doorknob. She spun around. "Choco cake?"

"Yes we can make chocolate cake." Kurt said in relief.

"CHOCO CAKE NOW!" She ordered.

Juniper climbed up on the table and squawked. Beth laughed hysterically, "Funny Lizard."

Juniper sniffed indignantly.

"This is all lovely, Kurt." Quinn said. Spooning the last of the chocolate cake into her mouth, she patted Beth on the head.

"Thank you, Quinny, Beth helped quite a lot too."

"No. Thank you, Kurt. And Beth"

They were sitting around the scrubbed wooden table Kurt's vegetable stew the bread already finished. Even Beth was smiling contently.

The baby started crying. "Oh dear, feeding time. Excuse me."

She stood up and went into the nursery, shutting the door, muffling the crying.

Blaine glanced over at Beth, whose eyelids were drooping. He decided it was best to wait for Quinn to finish before carrying her to the room.

"So, Kurt," Blaine said conversationally, "How do you know Quinn anyway?"

"I've known her since she was a child. I would have been a mere 50 years old then." He sighed. "Yes, such an adorable child. She didn't tell anyone about me or else they would have captured me, slaughtered me and sold my bits and pieces." He continued lightly, Blaine listened in a horrified curiosity. "I had to flee when her brother saw me. And I didn't see her again until a few years ago where I came here in disguise and she recognised me. She was one of the few who could see through my disguise." Blaine remembered when he saw the flash of Kurt through the old man. "That was when Beth was born."

They fell into a comfortable silence. Blaine looked at Kurt, who looked breathtaking in the candle light, warm and soft and innocent. The crickets were chirping outside and the smell of baked bread and flavoursome stew filled the air.

"We best move these." Kurt said quietly.

They stood up and moved the plates and cutlery. Beth stirred quietly in her slumber. As they were washing the plates, Quinn came out and shut the door soundlessly, yawning. She bid them goodnight and thanked them again before picking up Beth and going to bed.

Kurt and Blaine lay down in the living room, facing the open window. They stared at the inky black sky littered with stars.

"No moon tonight?" Blaine whispered.

"No."

They fell asleep to the sound of the chirping insects. Facing away from each other, but slowly turning in their sleep to grip each other tightly around the hot dragon's little body when the chill set in.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimers from Chapter 1 apply.**

* * *

><p>"You're leaving, aren't you?" Quinn stated the next morning.<p>

"Yeah" Kurt said sadly, he pulled out a weed with a little too much force.

"You can always stay you know. Here, Blaine can stay. You can be happy. It would be good for the children to grow up with a Dryad and they need a good father figure like Blaine." She said.

Kurt sighed, "I'm so sorry, Quinny, but we have to leave."

"Where are you going anyway?"

"Syrus."

"Wait", Quinn lowered her voice, "I thought you were exiled?"

"Blaine wants to see nymph country, and it's a good time to visit…" Kurt shuddered. "..Family."

Chuckling dryly, Quinn pulled out another weed. "I suppose. I can't say I'm pleased that you don't want to stay. Promise to visit?"

"But of course." Quinn kissed him on the cheek.

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow."

They continued to yank out weeds forcefully.

"You and Blaine make a cute couple." Quinn said suddenly, smiling.

Kurt spluttered, "We aren't."

Quinn gave him a look, "Aren't?

"We aren't a couple." Kurt admitted, "Not for lack of trying on my part. He's sweet, but he has a dark past and I don't think he's even _that_ way. Even if he was, a relationship is not what he needs right now."

Quinn sighed.

The sun wasn't even up yet. The _stars _were still twinkling when they left the next morning.

They had a long goodbye with Quinn, a sleepy Beth and even baby Henry.

Beth was crying softly as she said goodbye to Juniper. Quinn kept handing loaves of bread and apples to Kurt, who kept putting them into his pouch, which seemed to never fill up completely.

"No really, Quinn, we don't need so much." Kurt said.

"Just one more. And here take some of this." She held out a few copper coins.

"No, Quinn, you should keep that." Kurt said.

"You need it more." She said, the baby snoring in her arm, her other hand holding out the coins. "Please, take it. We have enough; vegetables and sewing keep us going. Please Kurt." She insisted.

Kurt took the coins, "Thank You, Quinn." He unwound one of the leather bracelets from around his wrist and gave it to her. Blaine frowned, why hadn't he noticed those before? He had a feeling that they weren't actually leather but thick vines. It had turned into a beautiful bracelet. Somehow, he wasn't surprised that Kurt could do that.

Blaine kissed Quinn on the cheek, and Henry on the forehead. And knelt down to hug Beth and pry Juniper from her sticky hands.

Kurt said a final goodbye and they walked away.

"Back on the road again." Kurt sighed.

They had turned around after Quinn went back inside and went back the way they came. To save Sam.

Blaine wasn't sure how exactly they were going to do that, but he was sure Kurt had a plan.

"So," Kurt said conversationally. "How are we going to save Sam?"

Blaine stood there gaping at him. Kurt continued walking until he noticed Blaine's absence. He stopped.

"Hey," he said, irritated. "We have to keep moving."

"Right, sorry." Blaine said and ran to catch up with him. "Now, about Sam…"

"…yeah?"

"I have a plan." He said, grinning.

"Well, well." Kurt drawled amusedly, "Let's hear it."

"Okay," he said, "We kidnap him."

Kurt gave him a dry, frank sort of look which set things in his body tingling. "What?"

"We kidnap him."

"No, that won't work. Not in a million years."

"What?" Blaine said indignantly, "Why not?"

"You of all people should know how heavily guarded the castle is, Blaine. We would be caught and-"

"Are you forgetting that I was a slave there for my whole life?"

"No, but-"

"Which means I know the secret passageways." He smiled.

Kurt smiled, "Tell me more."

After going over the plan for ages during the day and even going over it at night, over a meal of roots and bread, they had it memorised and stored safely in their heads.

They fell into a silence, staring at the all too familiar inky black sky and missing Quinn's comfortable living room.

"Blaine," Kurt started, "You know you can talk to me about anything right?"

"I know." A sigh, soft, breathy, tired.

"Then why don't you?"

"Because we're returning to the place where everything started, and you'll try to help me, try to fix things."

"When will you tell me?"

"After we return Sam," he said, resigned.

A beat. Then, two.

"I appreciate the fact that even while I'm pestering you to tell me about your past, you haven't even asked about my exile." Kurt said dryly.

"I've wondered about it," Blaine said, looking at him glowing in the warm firelight, looking romantic, "But I figured it's about a nymph law, one that I wouldn't even understand and I don't want to sound so ignorant, needing you to explain everything to me so I just kept quiet." He looked down, "I know I'm so stupid."

Kurt gripped Blaine's forearm, "Blaine, look at me." Blaine turned his brown puppy eyes up at him, "You are one of the smartest people I have met."

Blaine grunted.

"No Blaine, I know lots of nymphs and humans who have studied for ages, reading books from dawn to dusk, absorbing information, knowledge, but they are still clueless about the world around them. You, Blaine, I saw you come up with the plan, I saw all your brain cells clicking and whirring and connecting and you came up with this brilliantly complex layered plan. It doesn't matter that you've been a slave all your life, you've clearly learned from the castle around you, learned battle strategy, and where the passages are, just…..everything and you amaze me every single day."

Blaine was staring at a blade of grass.

"You're not book smart, but you're life smart, and that's what matters to me. I'm so proud to be your friend, Blaine. You are kind, generous, brave and above all, smart."

Blaine looked up at the Dryad, eyes welling, but not spilling over, "You're my best friend, Kurt."

Kurt smiled, "Good, otherwise this friendship would be severely one sided."

Blaine laughed and stood up, holding his arms open. Kurt stood and went into the embrace, his arms wrapping around Blaine's rapidly filling skinny frame and his cheek pressed against his sweet smelling curls. Blaine could hear Kurt's heart beating through the soft, velvety cloth of his tunic.

When they turned around, sitting down, they noticed Juniper looking at them with a somewhat pained expression.

"Juniper, is something wrong?" Kurt asked, concerned.

Juniper took a huge gulp of air. Then another, before breaking out into a symphony of squawks, shrieks, growls and what sounded like a gong banging erratically.

Kurt flushed and murmured back in Dragonese (or so Blaine referred to it) calmly.

Juniper sucked in another lungful of air then plunged once again into the noisy tantrum.

Kurt changed his tone. Juniper lowered his voice still growling words angrily. Kurt threw his hands in the air and turned around in a huff.

"What-"

"Don't. Even. Ask." Kurt said tensely as the baby dragon stamped his claws, opening and closing his wings angrily.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimers from Chapter 1 apply.**

* * *

><p>"Right. Well, this shouldn't be too difficult." Blaine said sarcastically.<p>

They had made their way through the forest a lot faster this time, only stopping every two nights for a quick nap and eating while walking. They wanted to get this over with sooner rather than later.

"Okay, so let's go through the plan one more time." Kurt said wearily. "You and I will go through the gates as grandfather and grandchild again. Now once inside, you have to find some sort of cloak or cape to hide your slave clothes. I will cause a big fuss about being a sorcerer and take off through the market. You get into the castle grab the boy and leave. Do you understand? I will be waiting for you at the edge of the same forest."

"But Kurt, what if you get caught again?"

They were hiding a fair distance away from the gates and watching the steady stream of people go through the gates that were heavily guarded by soldiers

"Blaine, now is not the time to start doubting the plan," Kurt said, placing his hands on Blaine's shoulders, "I have this under control, just focus on getting Sam out alive."

Juniper squawked sceptically. Kurt ignored him and strapped a sharp-looking dagger to his belt.

Kurt stood up and started humming again but Blaine grabbed his hand quickly.

Kurt opened an eye, "What?" he said impatiently.

"Please, be careful." Blaine pleaded. Kurt's expression softened, he patted him on the shoulder. "I will, I promise."

Blaine looked away and when he turned around, Kurt had transformed into the old man again. Blaine held out his hand and Kurt grasped his arm firmly. Blaine's skin tingled at the smooth skin he felt on his arm.

They made their way slowly up to the gates.

The guards let them pass easily. They could hardly be seen in the wave of people. Once they were inside, they split up, Kurt going for the village square, where he'll attract most attention; and Blaine turning to the many stalls to find a cloak. He came to one run by a kind old woman. Her clothes were not as colourful as the stalls around her and they were all quite cheap, but not cheap enough.

"Would you like to buy something, my dear?"

"I'm sorry," he said sadly, "I wanted some clothes but I can't afford it."

"Let me see the money you have then," she said patiently.

Blaine was starting to fidget, Kurt could only buy so much time, and he needed to hurry. He held out a few of the copper coins Quinn gave them and the old lady shook her head. "I can give you a red cloak that my daughter didn't want for that much. But I'm afraid that's the best I can do."

Blaine nodded eagerly. "I'll take it." She handed him a dark red cloak and took half of the money in his palm. "I thought you wanted all of it," he said confusedly. "No, no, you take it." she said softly.

"Thank you." He draped the cloak across his shoulders, it was a deep maroon and the fabric was soft like velvet. He hurried towards the back alley of the castle. He stopped in front of a wall covered in vines. He tore the thick vines away in handfuls and tugged open a heavy door set in the wall.

Shouting started in the distance and he heard the armour of guards clinking as they rushed to the square. Kurt, he thought. His heart dropped into his stomach and he hurried into the passage. He ran the whole length of the dark passage, stale straw squished under his feet, until he reached a dead end. He ran his hands along the cool stone and finally found the trap door on the ceiling.

He grunted and pushed until it gave way and a large chink of sunlight came steaming down from above. He heaved himself up, his hands clammy with sweat and he shut the trap door, covering it with a rug. He found himself standing in the empty kitchen.

He opened the door and stuck his head out. Empty as well. He tugged the hood low over his face and swept down to the baby's nursery.

* * *

><p>Kurt screamed profanities at the guards as he struggled and fought his way out of their grasp. "You shall all rot in the deepest darkest of hells and may you remain there forever, you no good maggots."<p>

But it was hopeless; he didn't get away fast enough. He tried to summon the last of his energy to say an incantation but there were no plants around, not even weeds growing from the cracks in the well-worn stone street. He couldn't reach his knife. So much for under control.

He twisted and turned in their strong grips, trying to escape, but the guards dragged him back to the cells in the dungeon and the echoing clang sealed his fate.

"Burn," said Arthur, his handsome face lined with cruelty, his blue eyes hardened when he stood staring into Kurt's stubbornly angry face, outside his cell. "Burn him at the stake. Immediately."

* * *

><p>Blaine found the nursery. He opened the door with a loud bang and the startled man turned around. His blonde hair was shaggy and messy and his lips open in surprise. The princess was nowhere to be seen.<p>

Before he could react, Blaine lunged at Sam and knocked him to the ground. He grabbed his hands and forced him down to the kitchen and into the trap door. Once they were back in the passage, Blaine took off his hood and looked at the nervous Sam. "We're here to save you."

Sam didn't seem comforted by the words. "We know your wife, Quinn. We're bringing you back to your house."

"Quinn?"

He's a bit on the slow side, Blaine thought. "Yes"

"Oka-"

He was silenced by Blaine's hand. Someone was speaking in the kitchen. "Yes, I know. The sorcerer who escaped last time? He's back?" Another voice. "How foolish!" He knew that voice. Rachel. "They're going to burn him at the stake again."

His heart stopped beating. "Kurt" he breathed.

"'oo?" Sam said, muffled by Blaine's hand.

"We have to go now." He whispered. He flat out ran down the passage, Sam lagging behind until he reached the door. He had to save Kurt.

Kurt gripped the steel bars that crossed the small window, looking out into the square. He could see the guard setting up the platform with the sticks circling around it like a border. He had an hour at most. He stared forlornly at the door again. Juniper was still out on the square. He dropped him when the guards grabbed him. Small comfort though it was, he hoped Juniper could find Blaine and Sam and at least he could escape with them.

Without him.

He raised a hand "sousámi ánoixe" The door rattled feebly and Kurt dropped to his knees, exhausted.

* * *

><p>Blaine was running down to the dungeons and when he got pulled back by Sam. "Are you insane? There is a guard down there, just waiting for an excuse to kill someone."<p>

Blaine gritted his teeth. "Well what do you think I should do?"

"Here let me." He sauntered over to the guard, "Hey Edward."

Blaine hid behind a huge barrel of kerosene.

"Hey, Sam, it's been a while." he smiled.

"The queen requested you personally, she thinks that someone is trying to steal her jewels." he lied.

"What about..." he jerked his head over to the cells.

"I'll watch 'im."

The guard patted him on the back and galloped off.

Blaine hurried over to Kurt's cell and shook the door. "It's locked."

Kurt's sarcastic but tired voice came, "Good observation Blaine."

"Oh, I didn't get the keys." Sam said stupidly.

A whimper came from inside the chamber. "Blaine...Please."

"It's okay Kurt. I'm here." he stuck his hand through the bars and gripped Kurt's firmly in his.

A wave of anger swept through him. How could they lock him up and threaten to burn him? He rattled the door again but it still wouldn't budge.

Anger welled up inside him and his mind went blank. His vision blurred.

"Proin aperto" he gasped, a funny flickering ran his arms, and the door swung open.

Kurt gaped at him and Blaine took him by the hand and dragged him up the dungeon steps.

A blur of purple swished down the corridor and hit Kurt in the chest. "Juniper!"

"Kurt we have to leave. Now."

They ran. Right out of the castle. Past the market, past the stalls, past the bonfire, past the screaming guards and right out of the locked gates, which Blaine opened with another head spinning set of words.

And gasping for breath, they stopped at the edge of the Darkling Woods.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimers from Chapter 1 apply.**

* * *

><p>Panting and spluttering for breath, they continued running through the forest until they realized that nobody was chasing them.<p>

"I don't know..." Sam said uncertainly, "We better keep moving."

"Blaine," Kurt said shakily, "I c-can't run anym-more."

"Here," he picked Kurt up, with his legs dangling over his arms. "Don't fall asleep, okay? You'll get heavier."

"Okay," he murmured.

They hurried through the forest, Juniper dashing through their legs.

When night fell, they finally stopped, Sam throwing himself on to the floor; Blaine laying a tired Kurt down gently. Sam went to gather fire wood with Juniper.

"K-Kurt," Blaine said wearily, "Don't you ever do that again."

Kurt turned his head slowly towards Blaine. "I'm sorry, Blaine." Hot tears pooled in his eyes, soothing the tiredness away. Blaine was crying too.

"I was so, so," he shuddered, "scared, Kurt. I thought that was it. The end. And I didn't want to, to lose you."

The hazel eyes met blue and he said, "You're the best thing that ever happened to me, Kurt."

The tears were coming thick and fast now. Kurt gripped Blaine's shoulders, hugging him tightly, and making him fall forward.

"Kurt." Blaine said before kissing him, soft and sacred like a whisper.

Kurt stared at him, his mouth open but his eyes sparkling in the inky darkness.

Sam came blundering through the trees and Blaine rolled off Kurt and feigned nonchalance.

Sam started up a fire with expert ease and they sat in the warmth for a while, Kurt holding Blaine's hand, stroking circles into the skin on the back of his hand, before passing out in sheer exhaustion. The excitement and adrenalin draining out of them so fast it was like a hangover. Sam stretched out in front of the crackling fire, his chubby lips open as he snored loudly; Kurt and Blaine curled up together, Kurt's head on his chest, like kittens and Juniper rolled into a scaly, purple ball.

...

The next morning, Sam revealed something extremely surprising.

"Where'd you get that?" Kurt asked in disbelief.

It was a satchel. Dirty and worn leather with an iron clasp. It was the contents that made it so amazing. Several bright red tomatoes, onions, a few potatoes, some sweet bread, celery and a hunk of cheese, cheddar cheese, Sam identified. There was also a carving knife and some shapeless lumps of wood.

"I picked it up at the guard's station. Down in the dungeons." he said sheepishly, "I've gotten quite good at sneaking things off."

They had a few pieces of leftover bread from Quinn and celery sticks dipped in honey, from a hive Juniper. With a hide so thick, the bees didn't even make an impression on the little dragon.

They continued their journey through the woods at a steady pace with Sam vibrating in excitement to see his family. Kurt and Blaine took turns telling him about their visit to the village, about his new son and how Quinn thought he was dead.

"Dead?" he asked. "Why on earth would she think that?"

"Hmm... I don't know..." Kurt said sarcastically, "Maybe because you disappeared and never came back. What were you doing in the castle anyway?"

Sam sighed. "The King gave me a choice, death or become the royal babysitter. Lord knows that the queen was too lazy to watch Gwen herself." His eyes softened a little at the princess's name. "She was a good kid. The job wasn't so bad. I got decent food. I didn't have to do the cleaning or anything disgusting. All I had to do was keep her entertained and quiet."

Blaine smiled. "You'd be a great dad."

Sam shrugged. "I hope so. The last time I saw Beth was when she was only a baby. I haven't had a lot of practice."

"But what about Gwen?"

"I was her servant. Not her father."

They fell silent. "What about a job?" Kurt said suddenly, then he grinned guiltily.

He cringed. "I might just help Quinny sell vegetables at the market or something."

"What about acting?"

"I don't want to risk it, I don't think."

They fell silent again.

Juniper growled deep in his throat. Everyone turned to look at the bush Juniper was eyeing. It rustled suddenly, then it stopped. Sam stood up and Kurt unsheathed his dagger.

The bush rustled again. Juniper growled, getting ready to pounce. Kurt placed a finger to his lips and advanced silently towards the plant. It's rustling stopped but something was breathing noisily behind it. A plume of smoke came wafting out from behind the bush.

Kurt pushed aside the leaves to reveal the intruder. A scared looking rabbit sat frozen to the ground. Blaine and Sam visibly relaxed. Juniper still looked suspicious.

"It's just a bunny." Sam said.

"I dare say I am not just a mere bunny!" a new voice said.

Blaine stood there with his mouth hanging open. The rabbit rose to its back legs and rubbed the fur on his belly. "I'm actually Thaeus, a magic rabbit." he said. He took out a wooden pipe which was smoking and took a long drag. He sighed contentedly.

Sam was fighting a grin. "Magic rabbit?"

The rabbit looked affronted. "Why yes, is that a problem?" he raised his white eyebrow.

Blaine snorted. "Why no, no of course not." he said in a pompous accent.

"I sense that I am in the presence of people who don't appreciate my high intelligence." Thaeus continued.

Kurt strapped the dagger back to his belt and sighed as the rabbit continued his rambling.

"Do you want to come with us?" Kurt interrupted impatiently.

"I suppose so." the rabbit drawled. "Let's go then."

As they started walking, Kurt hurried over to Blaine's side. "Are we going to talk about what happened yesterday?"

"I-I really like you a lot Kurt, more than a friend. But if you don't want that or- or me then I will back off, I promise."

"Does this answer your question?" Kurt murmured, kissing him chastely on the lips, sweetly innocent just like the Dryad himself. Blaine smiled.

Kurt cleared his throat. "Actually, I was talking about when you freed me, when you unlocked the door without the key."

"What?"

"Are you going to tell me what exactly was that you did at the castle?"

"The what?"

"You said a spell and the door flew open."

" I-I really don't know. I just got so mad that words tumbled out." He said uncomfortably.

"But Blaine," Kurt said excitedly, "that was magic."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimers from Chapter 1 apply.**

**A/N: I know it's been ages and I hate to keep you guys waiting for so long but I promise I haven't abandoned this story. I've just been so so so busy with school and ballet and life in general that I haven't had time to write. It's the holidays now, which is why I've managed to pull this chapter together, I'm going to try to write some more in the next week but I'm not promising anything. There's one more chapter of New Directions and that'll be done and finished. I'm going to put scribbles on hold for a little while in favor of finishing this first.**

**So there you go, enjoy this little filler chapter and I hope to see you in the next one :3**

* * *

><p>"Ah…." Kurt said, grinning, "Here's one." His long slender fingers reached up to pluck a flower bud from the tree.<p>

Blaine and Sam exchanged confused looks. "A flower?" Blaine asked.

"Not just any flower," Kurt said happily, "It's a sugar pod, see?" Juniper squealed with excitement.

Kurt peeled the tight lipped flower apart like a banana and traced his tongue along the petals. Blaine watch, entranced, as Kurt licked his lips and fed a little of the sweet, sticky syrup to Juniper who flicked a little on to Kurt's cheek. Kurt chuckled and ran his finger through the stain on his cheek and licked it clean.

Sam cleared his throat as Thaes murmured "disgusting, absolutely disgusting" behind him. Blaine flushed when he realized he had been staring at Kurt the entire time.

Blaine scratched his neck, "Let's keep moving."

* * *

><p>"There's about half a day's walk to the village," Sam said happily, "In half a day, I can finally see Quinn again."<p>

Kurt smiled warmly as Sam bounced in his place, "If you get to sleep earlier, the night will pass by quicker."

"Oh man, you're right!" Sam said in amazement, "You're a genius."

He hurried to lie down on the grass by the fire, snoring in minutes. Thaes had gone to bed as soon as they stopped for the night, begrudgingly and complaining all the while about the ground and the sand and the moon and the stars until Kurt snapped at the rabbit to shut up.

"He's like the child I never had," Kurt said fondly, watching Sam, scooting closer on the log so that his thigh pressed against Blaine's, and interlocked their fingers.

Blaine kissed the back of Kurt's hand, breathing in his familiar floral scent.

"Hello stranger."

Kurt gazed at him with his blue eyes, "Hi," he said softly.

"What are we doing once we drop Sam off?" Blaine said quietly, kissing Kurt's exposed shoulder.

Kurt hummed, tilting his head back, "Come with me." He said breathily.

"Where?" Blaine nipped his way up Kurt's neck.

"To the ends of the world," Kurt said. Blaine chuckled and he felt the vibrations go all the way to his bones.

Kurt sighed, "To nymph country," Kurt murmured, "I want you to meet my family."

Blaine paused. "Really?"

Kurt kissed him on the lips, "Yes, Blaine. I want you to meet my family."

Blaine smiled, "I get to come to Syrus?"

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine brought up the rear of the group, Kurt showing Blaine how to suck the sweet nectar from more sugar pods.<p>

Soon, they were covered with the sticky syrup and laughing as they licked it off each other's faces.

Sam, exasperated, turned around and sighed dramatically, "I get that you're in love and everything, but I'm this close to seeing my gorgeous wife and my two kids who think I'm dead so I would appreciate it if we moved a little faster."

Blaine blushed and spluttered, "Wha- we're not in…." Sam crossed his arms and gave him a look, "…How'd you find out?" Blaine said, dejected.

Sam cracked a grin, "You two don't know how obvious you've been." Juniper nodded.

Kurt giggled nervously, "At least we don't have to hide it anymore."

Blaine smiled up at him, "That's true," his face drew closer to Kurt's.

"Alright, alright." Sam said, "We get it, you're in love, now can we _move_ please?"

* * *

><p>Sam fidgeted.<p>

It was the dead of night and the village was completely silent. He stood in front of the familiar red door. He was about to see the love of his life again, after so many years apart.

Blaine clapped him on the back, "Go on." He whispered.

He raised a fist and knocked on the door loudly.

A beat.

Then, two.

Sam fidgeted some more.

The faint flickering of candle light drew closer to the window and the door was cracked open.

"Sam?" Quinn said disbelievingly, throwing the door open a little wider.

Sam opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. He swooped in to hug her and picked her right off the floor, kissing her face and eyes and neck and lips.

Quinn was crying and laughing and kissing him over and over again.

Kurt sighed dreamily, "Together at last." He leant up against Blaine's chest and Blaine wrapped his arms protectively around Kurt's waist.

"When should we say hello?" Blaine said teasingly.

Kurt elbowed him in the chest playfully, "Let them have the moment."

Kurt was closing his eyes and drifting off a little bit, basking in Blaine's body heat and familiar _Blaine-y_ smell.

Blaine stiffened. "Kurt….." he started, "Where's Thaes gone?"

That's when Kurt saw the sharp gold blade and the fluffy white ball streaking towards Sam's back.


End file.
